twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/My Un-named Twilight Saga Fanfic: Author's Note (Please read!) + Another Random Bit
If you do not want to be totally confused, please read the author's not before you read the actual excerpt. Author's note: I've decided to post a new random bit of my Twilight Saga fanfic. This takes place about a year after the last one (the one when Edward and Jacob got in a fight). This is all-human, pretty angsty (though this bit isn't as angsty as the others), and a little out-of-character. All the Cullen kids (not really kids anymore) are biologically related. In order of how old they are: Rosalie and Jasper Cullen (yes, Cullen) are fraternal twins (Rosalie is older by ten minutes) and 21 years old at the moment; Emmett Cullen is 20 years old at the moment; Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are unmarried and both 19 at the moment; and Alice Cullen, the youngest, just turned 18 years old. Edward and Bella have a daughter named Aria Rosabel Cullen-Swan (I strongly dislike the name Renesmee, and Aria is an original character anyway) who is a few months old at the moment. Carlisle and Esme are in their 40s and divorced. Sad, I know, but that's how I wrote it, so deal with it (tee hee). So without further ado, here is a random bit of my fanfic. Bella's perspective She was definitely a Cullen. The green eyes, the jaw line, the nose, everything. And she was exactly how Edward had described her to me. Her golden blonde hair also gave it all away. This was Rosalie, Edward's older sister. I had only seen her in old family photos. She had pigtails, she was a little gap-toothed, and she really seemed to love all her siblings. She seemed protective over them. But I had never seen this ''Rosalie before. She set her Louis Vuitton suitcase down and ran a hand through her hair. Did she ''have ''to look like a supermodel? "Hello," she greeted me with a warm smile, standing in the doorframe. "You must be Bella." I got off the couch, cradling Aria, who was no longer sleeping, and stood up to walk to the doorframe. "That's me," I said. "And you're Rosalie?" "Yes." She looked at Aria and her smile became even wider. "Who's this?" she cooed. "Aria," I replied. "Can I hold her?" "Yeah, of course." Rosalie took Aria from my arms carefully and we walked back to the living room. Rosalie sat down on the couch next to me, cooing at Aria, as I clicked through the channels on the television, finally settling on a romantic comedy I had seen many times before. "Is anyone else home?" Rosalie asked me. "No. You're the first one," I told her. Esme had been getting together a family reunion (minus Carlisle since they hated each other now) for months. This weekend was the only weekend each of her all-grown-up children could come home. "When are Alice, Emmett, and Jasper coming?" Rosalie asked, paying more attention to Aria than to me. "Alice should be here in two hours," I said, glancing at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning. "And Jasper and Emmett should be here at around five tonight." "Where's Esme?" she asked enthusiatically. "At her job most likely," I said bleakly. "She's still working Saturdays?" She sounded surprised. "I guess so." My eyesight didn't leave the TV screen. "And where's Edward?" "At the store." "Oh." This movie really did get old after a while. I watched absentmindedly as Rosalie played with Aria. Rosalie seemed to love her already. I vaguely remembered Edward telling me that Rosalie loved children. Aria had my hair color, but her similarites to me ended there. The rest was all Edward. She had the jaw, the eye color a shade lighter than the color of asparagus, the ears, etc. I was glad she looked more like her father. She looked better that way. "What's her full name?" Rosalie asked. "Aria Rosabel Cullen-Swan," I said with a smile. Personally, I loved to say her name. It was pretty. "We sort of used your name," I added sheepishly. She laughed lightly. "Thanks." "No problem." I was silent again, for longer this time, and then I decided to tell Rosalie something I should have said a while ago. "Sorry, Rosalie." "For what?" She flashed me a cold glare. "Not telling me that my youngest brother knocked up his girlfriend and that I'm an aunt this young? ''No, I'm perfectly fine." Well, maybe sarcasm ran in the family too. This would be a long reunion. Category:Blog posts